Choices
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: Link has a hard time learning the balance life. his mind is always over thinking about what needs to be done. where he stresses himself out both at home and work. Ilia explains to him that he needs to find a balance for himself. Life has many responsibilities we must all have, and learning to balance them out. Ilia then takes Link on a walk to keep his mind from stressing.


Choices

The light slowly began to fill the darkened night sky, casting a blue shell of twilight across Hyrule. The lingering stars slowly being swallowed by the light, skies turning Pink and purple, then into a warm orange. Shooting streams of light through the trees and right in to his bedroom window. His Crystal blue eyes slowly opened, as he felt the warmth of the sun on his face and hands. The sounds of the morning birds chirping out in the trees which surrounded his home. His hair matted and tasseled in all sorts of directions. He took his arm and Propped himself up on his side, bringing his other hand to his mouth, as he let out a yawn. Than sitting up fully he, he stretched, his naked chest exposed to the cold morning air. Reaching back he scratched the back of his head, and then bring his hands to his face he wiped the sleep from his eyes. and then stared back out his bedroom window. he softly smiled. "Good morning." he groggily said. Then he scratched his chest.

He then crawled his way to the ladder leading down, from his loft. Then his bear feet hitting the wood floor, he padded across the floor over to his fire place. placing a kettle of water on. "Nothing like having a bit of Ordon brew to get this day started." he commented to himself. As he waited on the water his mind drifted toward the many things needed to be done before he was to be expected at Ordon Ranch. The turned toward the kettle and poured it over a mug that has some of Ordon's finest coffee. The aroma filling the room. He closed his eyes and smiled to that pleasant smell. He then turned his attention back to his coffee and poured creme and stirred it. Then brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip. Letting out a sigh after he had gulped down that first sip. A soft Giggle came from behind Him. He turned his head, out of the Conner of his eyes he saw the figure of ilia. "You always seem to do that you know." she chuckled at him.

He was use to this by now. ever since a child Ilia and him had always been close so it was never a new thing for him to see her walking in on him doing his odd morning routines. He wouldn't be shocked if she was to walk in on him naked. as a child, those moments were weird, however now he had fully matured in to a grown man there was stuff he was sort of not being naked in front of others for. Even his childhood friend. Though he was sure Ilia wouldn't feel to have walked in on that either, however him without a shirt and drinking coffee or working in the hot sun was just a normal thing. "Ah, good morning." he respond. a part of his bangs slowly falling into his face. the back of his hair the hairs were all poking in funny ways. "sorry, i really should start knocking. we aren't children anymore." She apologized. Her soft forest green eyes looking at him. he just chuckled and then took another sip. "yeah that might be a good idea. I mean I am sure there are things you wouldn't want to walk in on." then stated after he took his sip. He then offered her a mug, she shook her head in protest.

"So what do you got going this morning?" she then asked him after he finished his mug. "well I was thinking about the amount of stuff needed to be done. However I am not at the least motivated yet. Just cause not fully awake enough." he softly spoke to her. She smiled. he had always like the sound of his voice. it comforted her to hear it. It was odd how and where they have been in year and how such small things were comforts to each other. "Ah, well I was going to see how you felt about taking a stroll with me through the woods." she mentioned while her eyes dropped to the ground. almost sad like. He then took a step forward and took her hand. "I think that sound way much better then stressing about today's short and tight work schedule." he stated to her.

Her eyes looked up into his. she saw the warm smile on his face. She blinked and softly smiled back. "oh, work getting to you lately? I thought you could handle stuff there." She asked, she was puzzled. How was herding stressful she wasn't aware of Link ever being stressed out by work. "Hm, well there much more to herding then one thinks. and sometimes it gets to you. I just do well that thing that you hate so much." he went about explaining to her. "oh and what is that?" she said with a giggle. "Oh hiding it. I don't ever want to let people down. so I carry on like things are fine." He stated, now it was his turn to hang his head down and look away. Ilia frowned at him. "LINK! You wont ever let people down. You do so much for everyone. Honestly you have to remember to take good care of your self as well some times you know."

He knew how right she was, but he felt like if he didn't do what he did, things would just go wrong and everything would be his fault. How could he balance that. How could he take care of his own needs on top of things that have to be done. These were all knew questions he had. He rarely took sick days, unless he really needed one. or vacation for that fact. not like he would go anywhere any how. he was happy being In Ordon. Ilia saw his face contort as she could tell he thought long and hard about these things often. she let out a sighed and brought her hand tenderly to his face. "You will know what is right for you and you will find that balance some time. Just remember, Fado and the Village would rather you take good care of your self. Because you'd be useless if you didn't take good care of your self." His eyes went off to the side, she sensed he was even more stressed. "well lets not think about work and expectations and worry more about taking a stroll. " His eyes met hers again. "all right." He said taking her hand in his and then giving it a light squeez before letting go. He found his top that he had cast aside the night before and pulled his shoes on his feet and tying the rest of wrap around him. The both of them exited his home and made their way towards the forest. "Hey Ilia." He spoke his eyes on her as they walked side by side. Her head turned to face him. "Yes?" she replied. He cast his eyes down to the grass below his feet and then back at her. "thank you, for listening." She smiled at him and then took her hand and interlinked their fingers together. "you are welcome goof." He then smiled back at her as then went for a stroll in the woods.

fin.


End file.
